


All is Well Once Again

by MagicalMusing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Shiro is an Alternative Far, one of two chosen paladins of the Black Lion Lamp, along with Allura. After hundreds of years at war, Shiro and Allura look back at their favorite past paladins.





	All is Well Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ironbar36 on Tumblr

Life was peaceful these days; hundreds of years of responsibility, half-truths to friends, and helping hold the balance of Altea now past them. They could find new paladins of the Lion Lamps and restore Altean alchemy to what it once was...but none of that was necessary, Altea had become a peaceful planet; alteans worked as one and any quarrel with the Galra over alchemy had long since been subdued.  
Shiro stared at the black lion lamp sitting on the dresser across the room. He liked their lion lamp, he still occasionally went inside the lamp to check on the controls inside, but for the most part it sat on the dresser. Allura had placed the lamp in just the right spot, at the perfect angle so when the sun was coming up the sun rays would strike the eyes and light up the room with beautiful colors. 

“Hey…” Shiro whispered quietly, slightly nudging Allura, “Wake up princess...it’s almost time.”

Allura swung her arm over Shiro’s chest, “I’m sleeping…” she mumbled, eyes still closed, now on her back.

“Come on now, Allura, wake up. You’re cranky all day if you don’t see the sun rise in the morning,” Shiro chuckled, lightly grabbing her hand and placing a small kill on her palm, “the sun doesn’t go by your schedule and you know it,”

Allura mumbled under her breath, flipped her hand over and brought Shiro’s hand up to her check. Slowly opening her eyes, “I do love seeing our room filled with colors every morning,” she happily sighed. 

Together, they laid in bed with content smiles on their faces, Shiro slowing rubbing Allura’s temple with his thumb, waiting for the sun to slowly peek through their windows. This part of their morning routine reminded them both of why they left the Black Lion Lamp alone; not the way this colors filled their domed bedroom, but the tranquility it gave them to start every day. The colors reminded them of everything they stand to loose if the paladins gave alchemy back to Altea. The peace, the Altean capital they live in, the strong relationship they’d spent the past few decades building with the Galra, one of the other Altean species, and each other. 

“Look at that green,” Allura pointed to the very top of the dome ceiling. Shiro stared at it for a moment before turning to face Allura. She longed for the green, the green of the Green Lion Lamp...or rather she longed for the first paladin of the green lion lamp, her childhood best friend, Coran Smythe. His memory never left her, it didn’t torment her, it just left a void of melancholy in her memories. 

Allura helped Coran find his Lion Lamp hundred of years ago when they first were unearthed by Shiro. There was once a mound of regret, fear, and anger held within Allura about Coran...but she eventually came to terms that it was his choice. Allura’s lips turned slightly upright as she thought of the time with Coran by her side as the Green paladin.

They were with each other through everything, from the first dreams of the lamps, to finding the Green Lion Lamp, to discovering she was one half of the Black paladin, to the day Coran left unwilling to watch his friends and his home fall to pieces from what they created. Of all the years they were together, Allura didn’t know what to do when Coran said he was leaving his lamp for good. Hiding it even, to try and keep it empty for good. In the end she chose Shiro and the other paladins, but she never forgot Coran. She never will either.

Not the time when Coran was still learning how to use and control the Green Lion Lamp and the alchemy it possessed, the alchemy to heal and give life back to the land. The first attempt with alchemy, he made all the plants in the city grow five times larger than they were supposed to be. Allura, Shiro and Coran spent weeks cutting the overgrowth, allowing the city to resume to regular activity and then went on the search for the other paladins.

According to Shiro, a member of the Altean Fae community, there was three more paladins to be found for the three other Lion Lamps. Each Lion Lamp possessed a different type of alchemy the Green Lion Lamp possessed the alchemy of healing and life, the Red Lion Lamp possessed the alchemy of heat and passion, the Blue Lion Lamp possessed the alchemy of water and interconnection with the universe, the Yellow Lion Lamp possessed the alchemy of structure and stone, while the Black Lion Lamp possessed the alchemy of death and air. When Allura and Coran first found Shiro with the Black Lion Lamp he explained because the Black Lion Lamp’s alchemy was dangerous that it needed two paladins, both Allura and Shiro, to control its alchemy. Shiro further explained that with all five paladins in control of their Lion Lamps, they could control all of Altea’s alchemy and advance the planet in ways they couldn’t even imagine. 

Nothing was suppose to go the way it did, Shiro didn’t know about the Galra riviraly clans on Altea...the Fae lived underground, while the Altean people went on unknowingly. In the end, Allura and Shiro did reach their goal, for Altea to be a place of peace and prosperity, but it was preceded by hundreds of years of death and war. 

A small tear escaped Allura’s eye as she slowly put her hand back down on the bed.

“It wasn’t your fault, Lura,” Shiro reassured her, “He made his choice.”

Shiro shifted his eyesight to some of the red colors dancing across the ceiling, and began to think of his favorite paladin, Sven. Sven was one of the most intelligent paladin to control the Red Lion Lamp, but his intelligence lead him down a destructive path and Shiro had to find a new paladin to take his place rather quickly. A paladin for the Red Lion Lamp was always difficult to find for Shiro.

Unlike Allura, Shiro didn’t hold onto guilt or regret of the paladins leaving, dying, or turning against them. It was something Shiro always knew would happen, his family had always taught him that. Being a chosen paladin of the Black Lion Lamp meant not being able to die, meant living with the other chosen paladin forever, no matter what happened to the rest of the paladins. He was glad the other chosen was Allura, she was nice and level headed while Shiro was strategic but hot headed and stubborn. 

Through all of the formed paladins; Coran, Sven, Zarkon, Shay, Alfor, and many more, Shiro and Allura stayed true to their mission: bringing peace to Altea. In the end the thing that was keeping peace at arms length was alchemy. The last paladin group; Shiro, Allura, Zarkon, Hunk, Pidge and Lance, decided together that it was best to cast aside their Lion Lamps, to never use them for alchemy again. Eventually, the only trace of Altea’s alchemy was in the memories of Allura and Shiro.

“You know…” Shiro started to whisper, “...we don’t have to live alone...we could find new friends,” He didn’t turn his head to look at Allura, but instead focused his gaze on the drawer beneath the Black Lion Lamp. He agreed not to bring back alchemy...but the bond of paladins was something he missed more than anything.


End file.
